Destino
by Kattharina
Summary: Cuando se vio engañada por la persona que amaba, Sakura no tuvo más opción que irse, dejando atrás todo. Amigos, familia... Por las personas que la traicionaron, su novio, y aquellas chicas que llegó a considera mucho más que amigas, su familia. Tomó una decisión difícil, y volver no sería nada fácil... Más que todo, si tenía que verlo de nuevo.


Sin más me retiro y doy las indicaciones de siempre.

Por favor, sean CREATIVOS con sus comentarios, que sean LARGOS, que se note que han leído.

Y, se me había olvidado, pero si van a hacer comentarios ofensivos o despectivos, mejor ahórrenselos. Sin comentarios OFENSIVOS ni INSULTOS.

Por favor, LEAN las indicaciones y los apartados de autor que no los pongo de adorno.

**A**claraciones:

Narración.

— **Diálogo. —**

‹‹_Pensamientos.››_

(*) Esto es un apartado para alguna palabra o concepto que aclararé al final del capítulo.

**A**dvertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

Situaciones sexuales implícitas-explícitas.

Lenguaje inapropiado o soez.

**G**énero: Romance | Drama.

**C**lasificación: T | M.

* * *

**D**estino.

.

**P**rólogo.

.

‹‹_Los temores, las sospechas, la frialdad, la reserva, el odio, _

_la traición, se esconden frecuentemente bajo ese velo _

_uniforme y pérfido de la cortesía.››_

* * *

Lo miró, no lo podía creer. Le parecía que le acababan de crecer dos cabezas en vez de una, con esos cabellos que parecían espinas que podían engarzarse a sus dedos hiriéndola irremediablemente si se acercaba.

— **Esto debe ser una broma… —** murmuró ella, la verdad, si era así; le parecía una broma de mal gusto. De muy mal gusto.

— **Escucha, Sakura… Debes entenderme, soy un hombre y tengo necesidades como cualquier otro, no estabas ahí y ella sí. —** planteó él.

¿Eso era en serio, esa era su excusa para lo que le hizo?

La peli-rosada trataba por todos los medios de guardar la compostura, en su estado no era recomendable alterarse. Como médico lo sabía muy bien, por eso, aguardó la calma todo lo posible frente a él.

— **¿De verdad estás escudándote en eso? —** preguntó, lo suficientemente incrédula para demostrar que no cabía en el escepticismo de su patética razón **—. No puedo creerlo. —** emitió, antes de que él inventara otra respuesta.

— **Fue tu culpa, no estabas ahí**.

Sakura abrió la boca, todavía más incrédula. Le parecía inverosímil que la acusara de no estar ahí, cuando muchas veces descuidaba los deberes de su carrera para satisfacerle sus caprichos (en su mayoría sexuales). Eso le costó varios exámenes extra.

— **¡¿Qué no estaba ahí?! —** como era previsible, el carácter de Sakura estalló **— ¡¿Te atreves a culparme a mí de tu engaño?! ¡Esto es el colmo! —** encaró y reclamó, elevó los brazos al cielo y los dejó caer con peso golpeándose los muslos.

Oficialmente, estaba molesta.

El dolor de verlo de nuevo y sus recuerdos se esfumó y dio paso a la molesta, a la incredulidad y abordaje estúpido del asunto.

¿Cómo era posible que la culpara a ella, por algo que él solo cometió?

Hasta donde recordaba, no le colocó un arma en la sien, mucho menos hizo méritos para que cometiera esa fatalidad con ella.

— **Es… Es inaudito, que me culpes de algo en lo que no tenía nada que ver. — **demandó, henchida de rabia, de dolor propio **—. No hice nada para que tú cometieras la canallada de acostarte con una de mis amigas, a mi espalda. No quieras justificarlo con mi ausencia, porque bien sabes que jamás lo hubiera hecho, yo no te hubiera traicionado. —** a Sakura le tembló la voz y sus ojos se cristalizaron por un momento, había dolor aun, mucho dolor guardado en su corazón.

Él se conmovió al verla así, luchando contra sus propios sentimientos, contra el dolor que le provocaba su presencia, algo que en el fondo le generaba una insana satisfacción. Aún tenía una posibilidad, todavía tenía una esperanza con ella…

Se acercó, lentamente, con esa galantería de la que era poseedor por herencia o por educación. Con ese caminar seductor y felino, como si fuese acorralando a su presa. Sakura no lo notó, simplemente se le hizo familiar, sin embargo; no pudo evitar sentirse internamente nerviosa ante la enorme cercanía que tenían.

Hacía tanto que no le estaba tan cerca de él…

— **Sakura, lo siento. —** musitó él, tomándole la barbilla, con un movimiento calculado y cautivador.

Esas dos simples palabras que acompañaron a su nombre le sorprendieron y cambiaron el panorama, la perspectiva de aquel desafortunado encuentro. Se sintió adormecida, por esa caricia meditada.

— **No era mi intención hacerte daño, simplemente pasó. **

Y esas palabras, la despertaron por completo de su letargo, dejó de mirar su iris oscuras. Parpadeó, incrédula y asustada del dominio que él todavía ejercía en ella, en su cuerpo.

Un momento de debilidad, pero una debilidad aterradora.

Tomó valor, le apartó el brazo de un manotazo y se alejó, a una distancia que creyó lo suficientemente prudente y en la que se sintió totalmente segura. Aunque para sentirse segura, le hacía falta alguien en ese momento…

— **¿Simplemente pasó? —** repitió, con ironía y el ceño fruncido.

Clavó sus ojos jade en él, negó con la cabeza como si pareciera que le jugara una broma, como si se estuviera mofando en ese preciso momento de ella.

— **Y crees que porque simplemente pasó, yo debo olvidar lo que me causaste, mi sufrimiento, la traición. ¿Quieres que olvide todo y corra a tus brazos como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿Es eso? **

Él se mantuvo en silencio, sin perder la compostura en ningún momento.

— **Estás loco. —** soltó, resoplando con burla y manteniendo el enojo emergiendo todavía.

No esperaba respuesta alguna, simplemente quería salir de ahí. Volver fue un error, aceptar esa invitación fue la equivocación más grande que cometió en toda su carrera y ahora la vida se la confirmaba. No debió salir de Suna.

Se disponía a salir cuando de repente le tomó la mano y le habló.

— **¡Espera, Sakura! —** a la Haruno le pareció oír una nota de desespero en la voz masculina, por lo que se volteó y se resistió al toque que le produjo un desagradable escalofrío.

— **¡Suéltame! —** exigió, alterada.

— **Una oportunidad, solo eso te pido. —** dijo finalmente.

Sorpresa. Él era de los que no pedía, exigía. Pero eso no cambiaba nada, seguía siendo igual.

— **¿Una oportunidad? —** le miró, él parecía tener esperanzas **—. Cuando te lo pedí, tú ni siquiera lo consideraste. —** y ella misma se encargó de matárselas, de un jalón pudo deshacerse del agarre y seguir su camino **—. Tuviste la oportunidad de frenar las cosas y no lo hiciste, ahora ya de nada sirve… Que me pidas oportunidades. Se acabó, Sasuke. **

Así, sin más, se fue de ahí antes de que se derrumbara ante los recuerdos del pasado. Ante la desgracia que representaría su presente, y el futuro inexistente que tendría, si no se limpiaba el alma.

Necesitó 3 años para poder sanar aquella herida, y aún tenía secuelas de las mismas. Fue traicionada por las personas que quería, por el hombre que amaba. Tuvo que irse para poder aliviarse a sí misma, y todavía no se sentía preparada para volver.

Pero, **él**, la convenció de hacerlo. Según su perspectiva, era lo más correcto para enfrentar sus miedos y sus sentimientos. Porque no quería dudas, para ella misma.

Y en lo único que podía pensar era en que pronto lo vería, porque sin **él**, su fortaleza disminuía. No quería dudar, no quería ser infiel. Solo lo quería a **él**.

Sakura estaba segura de sus sentimientos, el único problema era que Sasuke, tenía otra cosa preparada para ella.


End file.
